The Atlas Pirates
by nethertime5
Summary: Is the true goal of a pirate to be the best or to be the only pirate king? The best is just a title for William D. Atlas.
1. chapter 1

This is the story of a great man... Oh screw it.This is the story of a pirate known as the "Soundless Sword", William D. Atlas. He was by no accounts a "good person" he was hated by just about everybody and the people who didn't hate him still won't walk near him. Well let's just get to the story.William is about 6 feet tall and has red eyes, at the time he has no facial hair and has messy brown hair going halfway down his neck, he will always be seen in his tan brown Stetson hat and has an X scar on his right cheek . He wears a brown vest that has sleeves that go to his wrists and blue jeans he has a white cloak he wears as a cape and two swords on his back and two swords on his waist sides (remember this is how he looks as an adult). Born on a boat in the beginning of the new world so by no means was his home "pleasant" but it was livable, barely. He was a small boy when he learned to fight; about 6. His father taught him to use his swords but the father was inside all the time, he made the worst choice of his life he ate a devil fruit. Known as the Amp Amp Fruit it's a logia that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sound waves. The man couldn't use the power much on his small boat home so he was inside doing nothing all the time. He taught William to fish for sea kings and use a sword it was a very boring life, he had a mother but she would spend all her time in the kitchen trying to cook food.One day a barrel floated up to our protagonist's small boat home. Inside wasn't much at least not to William, his father freaked out when he saw the alcohol, he then declared they would have a feast. They were passed out after the feast and didn't see that a storm was approaching, it was a pretty normal occurrence for the family but they usually had time to prepare. They awoke before the storm hit them but they weren't ready all they could do was take the barrel down to the bottom of the ship. The storm destroyed the ship killing the mother and the father but William Fell in the barrel and lived. He floated to the island and almost went looking for his parents when he looked in the barrel, he saw the Amp Amp Fruit, he stopped and stared at the barrel for a bit when he passed out, yes he passed out ( but don't mention it to him it's very very very embarrassing). When he woke up he was in a bar sleeping on the top floor, his fathers devil fruit next to him. He sat next to it and thought for a bit, then he ate it because he was hungry. He went downstairs and saw a man, he was tall black buff bald had a headband and a white unbuttoned shirt also long blue jeans. his face looked oddly like a fish, he had big lips and small eyes with even smaller pupils. He saw William and said " Oh! You're finally awake. You've been out for a week." William looked at the man like he grew a second head. The man says "Im telling you the truth, you washed up near my place on a barrel, you nearly gave a heart attack when I found you" William thought to himself "this seems like a nice man, I'm starving even after that oversized fruit, it tasted horrid". William said "Ok, i cant think like this, I'm starved." the man said "I would think so I got food for you, don't worry I won't make you pay" "Sit down food will be out in a second." That was the longest 5 minutes of William's life (im sure you all know that feeling "It'll be out in a minute", LIES).So William ate his food (that was the best fish he ever had and he ate seakings for breakfast lunch and dinner all his life, well you know the saying "hunger is the best condiment" or something like that) Then he asked the man a question "What's your name? Mines William D. Atlas". That's when the man's eyes widened he tried not to show it but it happened anyways "uhh... mine's William D. Atlas... WAIT I MEAN ITS Kyle Djinvrine" William looks at him "Well then that's a new one, such an odd name... Well nice to meet you Mr Kinvrinne" "That's not my name... anyways call me Kyle" "Ok... nice to meet you Kyle" William is at the bar tables refusing to drink beer for the 90th time when... "HEY!!! Who's this little runt, Kyle" William turns around and sees three men all three wore red headbands that had fire printed on the front, it wasn't a good look for them. The one on the left was about 5 feet tall and wore a blue jacket that went down to his knees and short black pants that peeked out from his jacket. he had scruffy black hair and was obviously blind because his eyes had no color and he had scars on his eyelids he had tan skin and wasn't the strongest looking guy in the room he was quite frail. The one on the right was his polar opposite. He had red skin and he had gills on his neck William thought it was weird. The man had Snow White hair and blue eyes like both his entire eyes where blue his Eyeballs were literally blue it was creepy William thought. He wore a short sleeved shirt that was red and unbuttoned and wore long blue jeans. He looked like the strongest one in the room his arms where almost as large as the frail ones body. Then the one in the center, he was quite the sight to behold William hasn't seen anybody like him since he was 7 feet tall mostly because of his legs they had THREE JOINTS, THREE. His arms had Three Joints too William named this man "The one that's too tall" He had blond hair and his face made it look as if he had a snout like his teeth where bent like they where painting forward it was a wonder we could still understand him he wore a long pair of biker pants and no shirt I guess he thought it looked good or something because he was smiling like a maniac, not that it looked like he was smiling it looked like his face was caving in on itself. Will looked over to Kile "Who's this bunch of looneys" Kile looked at William and glared trying to make him shut up. The tall one looked at William and in a voice I can't even describe as human said " LOONEYS ARE WE?!?!" William replied with "Yup" He walked over to will in a strut that can only be described as somewhere in between a 70s pop star and a penguin. He grabbed William and held him up in the air by his shirt. William stares down on him looking bored then he smirked "Thank you sir now I can look down on you properly", The man threw William across the room and broke the walk with his body. William stands back up and brushes off the dust. Then walks back over to the man and punches him in the gut, the man shoots out the wall and into the water. William looks over at the other two and asks "Well who wants to go next" They start to run off and yell back to William " I'M BRINGING BACK MY ENTIRE CREW TO DESTROY YOU" Will replies with a cocky smirk "Try me". The men come back with their crew and it's horrible the worst thing that could've possibly happened to them, they all wore the bad looking fire headbands EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!!! It was like a flash mob but they all wanted to kill William and very unfashionably, William vowed to himself that he wouldn't lose to these people... he wouldn't be caught dead near people with such little style. He yells at them " WHOSE FIRST UNFASHIONABLE LUNATICS?!?!?!?". William walks out to the crowd of people trying to kill him and immediately dodges a shot from a rifle and proceeds to dodge about 436 more. The men got annoyed fast "DONT SCREW WITH US!!!" a big man yelled if, he was grey William could've mistaken him for a rock. He was about 4 feet tall and looked like he weighed about 700 pounds he had tiny arms and legs, it was a miracle he could even walk then William saw it... He didn't walk, HE ROLLED!!!! William spent about a minute gawking at the man before proceeding to kick him like a soccer ball into the crews pirate ship, taking like 8 people down with him. William decided to be incredibly cocky and says "You know what... I'm gonna win this fight without using my hands!" That pissed the men off... They all attacked him at the same time, he kicked his way out of the crowd leaving them to fight to get out of their own crew knot that they formed. William then decided that this fight wasn't worth the time it's taking so he went on the offensive. He kicked through the crew knot and took out about thirty of them. The captain then decided to show himself, he was short like REALLY SHORT only 3 feet tall, William laughed so hard that he felt like his eyes would fall out of his head. The man didn't like that all that much. He leaped at William and tackled him William shoved him off and kicked him away. The man ran back and William Laughed at him, then proceeded to dodge his second attack with apparent ease. The man attacked him over and over and over but none of the attacks hit William so the rest of the crew joined in... let's just say that didn't make it any better for them, they continuously crashed into each other. They kept attacking until... William got bored and kicked the leader, that got him incredibly angry, let's just say the leader wasn't the real powerhouse. A girl walked over to William, (that's right the first woman in this here fanfic.)She looked about 12 and had short black hair, she wore a skirt and a long sleeved shirt and sadly yes, she wore the headband, there was something weird about the girl but William couldn't put his finger on it... until he realized what an idiot he was... the woman had a robotic arm with a gun attached to the end. William looked at her and realized that this is when the real fight would begin. The girl shot at him he dodged the bullet so the girl ran at him suprisingly fast and landed the first real blow of the day on him, the crew cheered, William bled, yes he actually bled. "Wow your quite the fighter wasted on these men" She Ran up to William and punched him "SHUT UP!!" William ran up to the leader and kicked him upside the head knocking him to the side then he followed up by knocking out all the other crew members. "IM YOUR ENEMY" She yelled. William dodged her attack and asked "what's your name? I'm William.". She asked "why should I tell you William?" He replied with " because I'm gonna get your parents out of the cell that they have in the bottom of their ship" her eyes widened "How did you... Why would you... Huh?" William replies with " it's very simple... It seems like you are wasted on this crew, I want you to join me on my adventure so I must first solve your problems that keep you from joining my crew" He smiles whimsically. He begins to walk towards the boat, she gawks at him as he walks. She watches him disappear into the ship and she waits about 4 minutes. William walks out of the ship and behind him are 2 people. The man on his left had long stringy black hair that covered his eyes, and light skin. He was about five point five feet tall and looked like he was starved he was frail and it looked like his stomach was imploding on itself, William didn't think it was odd. Neither of them where wearing anything more than what could be considered rags. The woman on his left was about the same height as the man and was also very frail had not well kept black hair and it was in a ponytail. The girl ran up to William and hugged him "Thank you" She sobs all over him and runs to her parents. She sphugs and sobs all over them too " No problem" William says with a hint of sadness, "At least your parents aren't gone" William says as he goes to the bar. William sits down for a drink then realizes that he can't drink. So he asks for some food, "Hey Kile, give me some food!" Kile rushes over with five plates in hand, William yells "Hey you three, GET IN HERE ITS TIME TO FEAST!!!" They rush over to the bar and William says "Don't worry the foods on Kile" "Oh yeah I forgot, what are your names?" "First your name sir." The man answers with "Kurt Alder" William says "Now You" as he points to the woman. The woman answers "Nagisa Alder". "Now for the last one" The cyborg girl answers "Rina Alder" William replies with " Mind if I call you rin?" "Please do" She answered. William asks again "So will you join me on my adventures or not?" She looks at William and answers "But... my parents" Her parents put their hands on her shoulders "It's ok honey go have an adventure, we will be fine" the mother says. The father says "Come back to us when you and William make our grandkids" Raina's face reddened "DAD DONT SAY THAT" William bursts out laughing. Everyone starts to laugh with him. Then he asks "So is that a yes or a no... I'll give you the rest of time until I get a ship to figure it out" William leaves the bar. William leaves the bar to go and get a pirate ship, he considered repairing the other crews ship and taking it but that wouldn't be fun so he didn't do it. He started his walk towards the docks, he was walking for about ten minutes when he saw the boats signaling the docks. William walked over to a strong man who he guessed built boats, William then asked "Hey! Where can I get a boat?" The man looked at him, then laughed "YOU?! GET YOUR OWN BOAT THATS A LAUGH... go back to your parents kid" That got William mad, then he laughed "You wanna fight me, if I win then you give me a ship... but if you win then me and my family will be your slaves, That an ok bet?" The man looked at William and smiled "You just sold your life away kid, I accept." William laughed "Ok... First things first this is a one on one fight with no weapons so lose your gun." The man lost his smile "Cocky little" he ran at William, William tripped him. The man flew into the water. "You done yet?" The man glared at William "Shut your trap" He said, William replied " Oh so you will keep fighting" " No" he said " You will die in a few seconds" he pulled out a gun and shot at William. William caught the bullet between his fingers, then threw it back at him. The bullet whistled right by his ear. The man climbed up onto the docks "I... I concede you can have your boat" William smiled and walked further down the docks. The man showed him to a ship it was about 165 feet long and 90 feet tall. It had 3 masts, all right next to each other. It had a large building on the right side where William assumed the wheel went and the ladder to the lower ship areas was. William went down to the lower parts of the ship and looked areound he saw where they would sleep, the kitchen, the dining room, and then he thought how lonely it would be with just the two of them. He went out to go back to the bar and meet up with Rina. William left the bar leaving Rina alone with her parents she looked at them "Is it really ok for me to go on an adventure without you two?" They replied "Of course " She replied with "But... But im going to become a pirate, the same kind of person who kidnapped you in the first place" They looked at her "But he saved us... William did what no-one else would try to do I wouldn't entrust you to anybody that I didn't think could take good care of you." Rina teared up and hug her parents "I don't wanna have to say this but goodby pretty soon." She runs off from her family to the upper floors of the bar. The parents start to tear up "They grow up so fast, already leaving us to go find adventure. But that's how I met you Kurt, I hope it goes just as well for her" Then Kurt said "It already has." William begins his walk back to the bar. William returns to the bar, a smile on his face. Until he sees the two parents crying he goes over to surprise them. It worked. They jumped it was hilarious. He asks "What's wrong? Your daughter will be fine I will make sure of that. So there no ed to be sad, your little Rina is gonna have the time of her life nothing will hurt her I will make sure of that. Perk up you shouldn't be crying while seeing your child off. So where is the girl?" "In her room" they answered. William walked up to Rina's and knocked on the door, it slid open. William walked into he room, he asked "Rina, are you here?". The lump on the bed moved, "I don't wanna say goodbye to mommy and daddy" William pulled the blanket off the bed "They you won't have to. HOBEY-HO LETS GO!" William punched a hole in the wall."Rin, the adventure begins" William grabbed Rina's hand and leapt outside. "Welcome to the Atlas Pirates" William smiled at Rina, she smiled back. Rin yelled "HOBEY-HO LETS GO!!" William yelled "THATS THE SPIRIT!" They made it to the docks, where a bunch of marines were waiting for them. "THERE HE IS" the strong man from before yelled. William and Rin just kept running. They knocked marines out of the way left and right smiling all the way. William pointed forward "There it is our ship" He grabbed Rin's hand and leapt to the deck of the ship. "ITS TIME FOR ADVENTURE, BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES HOIST THE SAILS RAISE THE ANCHOR OTHER PIRATE WORDS!! ITS TIME TO GO!!!!" *Theme Song Plays* (Jk we don't have a theme song, just play _"We Go!")_

 _Part One Ends__


	2. Chapter Two

Welcome to part 2 I hope you enjoy.

Part Two Begins=

William and Rin were on the ship "Wow" William complained, "The pirate life is a lot more boring than I imagined." Rin glared at him "You forced me to leave my family so you can say the pirate life is BORING?!?!?!!?!??!" She punches William upside the head, he crashed into the floor. "Ok Ok your right, I'm sorry. So what do we do now?" William looks back up at her, his head still embedded in the floor. Rin looks down on him "Your the 'captain' you decide what we do." William sighs "of course I do. First step... WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!?!?!" Rin grabs her telescope. "Looks like there is an island just east of here." William leaps up and runs over to the other side of the ship " That's west" Rin says. William runs over to the other side of the ship. "AN ISLAND FINALLY!!!" William ran over to the steering wheel and started to turn it when, the boat started to freeze. Yes it started to freeze. William looked around for the culprit, he saw nothing. He yelled to Rin "Swim away from the boat" Rin looked at him " What are you gonna do?!?!?" William replied "I'm gonna stay here and save the ship." "I SAID TO RUN THATS AN ORDER FROM YOUR CAPTAIN!!!" Rin started swimming towards the island when she saw a bird, it was large about 3 meters in wingspan and looked as if it was made of ice it had a 3 pronged crown on its head. It also looked very very very very very very very mad. Then BOOM!!!. It started to fall out of the sky so Rin swam over to catch it. When it hit the water it turned into a boy. The boy had the same ice crown and had solid white hair. He wore a long scarf and a hooded jacket with the hood down also a pair of jeans, with solid black work boots. Rin got him before he sank and carried him back to the ship on her back. She gets to the ship and brings him on board to see that William is laying on the ground, wide-eyed. William looked at Rin, " Looks like I have a 'devil fruit' I'm not sure what it does exactly but I have it." Rin smiled "Awesome". William smiled at her. The duo continued to the island where they were going before they met the bird except this time they had a nameless 12 year old boy on board. "Well looks like we will meet the locals pretty soon." Rin said. The crew got to land and saw the docks, the islanders were gonna run up to them and greet them when they saw the pirate flag and ran away. William and Rin jumped out of the boat and walked over to greet a man hiding behind a crate. William threw the crate into the ocean and said " Hey you, where can we get supplies for our ship?" The man shakily pointed towards a building marked general store. William walked over to the store and opened the door. A tiny bell rang and a rifle was fired at him. He caught the bullet between his pointer finger and middle finger and dropped it onto the ground. "Come on play nice now" William said. The man asked "What did you do with Brendon Monogold?" "Brendon Monogold?" They both asked " Oh you must mean that giant frozen bird that attacked us, we beat him and left him in the ship." The people around them gawked. "The same is going to happen to you if you don't listen to what we have to say. Also just so you know we aren't here to hurt you we just want supplies and we will leave your island in peace." The man yelled to the rest of the locals "Ok get ready to get everything they ask for! Okay what do you need?" William told them " I need some wood for ship repairs some food fresh water and some extra steel." They all scrambled off to get the pirates what they needed. "We will wait for you on the ship." They had to spend time doing nothing while the villagers got their stuff. William got onto the ship and grabbed a bucket and poured sea water onto the sleeping bird-boy. He woke up and yelled "HEY WHAT WAS THEY FOR?!?! Oh it's just you two again. What do you want now?" William yelled into his ear "TURN INTO A BIRD AGAIN!!!" Brendon slapped him across the face "DONT YELL AT ME AGAIN!!!" William slapped him back "I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO DO BECAUSE I BEAT YOU!!" Brendon slapped a William again "NO YOU CANT I WONT TURN INTO A BIRD!!" William slapped him again "I SAID TURN INTO A BIRD!" Brendon lightly slapped himself, William slapped himself hard and fell over "ouch, YOU TRICKED ME!!" Rin laughed at the two kids, Brendon slapped her "Don't laugh at me!" William slapped Brendon "Don't slap my crew members!" The townspeople started walking up onto the boat and saw the slap-fight, they all started laughing. The three kids smiled and started to laugh too, William stopped laughing "ouch, it hurts to laugh" he put his hand onto the side of his face. "Hey Brendon you're cool, do you wanna join my crew?" Brendon looked at him "Are you sure, I don't wanna break up you little love-bird fest." William slapped him again "I'll take that as a yes. Welcome to the crew Brendon Monogold, I'm William and this is Rin, we are aiming to be the best pirates on these seas. What's your goal Brendon?" Brendon answered with " I'm not sure, I just wanna do whatever I want." They laughed at him, "I think your gonna do great in this crew." Rin said. "Rin who's gonna be next on the crew? A cook, a doctor, A MUSICIAN MAYBE?!?!" They all laughed, "Well we won't need much. Hey villagers We need a map of the area!" Brendon looked at them "You already have a log pose?" William answered "log pose?" Brendon yelled at the villagers "GET US A LOG POSE RIGHT NOW!!! You really are an idiot captain." William smiled "Well then that why your here right?" They all laughed "Let's go to adventure!!"

Story Two Ends=


	3. Chapter three

William and the crew are sitting at the dinner table. Once again Rin was forced to make food for the whole crew and she claims it isn't a problem but they can all tell that she thinks it's a drag. No-one says anything. William speaks up "Hey guys I think we should get more bounty, if I'm gonna be The King of the Pirates then I should have a bounty of at least 1 billion Beri. Brendon looked away and mumbles to himself "I can't believe I joined a crew where neither of the members have a single beri to their name." William slaps Brendon "I HEARD THAT! That's why we are getting bounties." Rin asks "Yea. But how do we do that?" William stares at her blankly "I thought that would be obvious, we will raid a marine base, take out their biggest guy then the Marines will be forced to give us a bounty." Rin smiled. "Then Brendon, that's your cue to point us to the nearest marine base." Brendon replies "Yeah Yeah... I have to do everything around here." William glared at him "Just do it!" Brendon sprinted out to the deck and turned into bird form. Flew up into the air and looked around.

In bird form Brendon has better eyes than almost any other being alive. He can see up to 400 nautical miles in any direction.

Brendon called down to the rest of the crew " I can see a giant one!" (Activate Brendon eyes.) The marine base was about 180 miles in circumference and was about 80 miles in diameter it was surrounded comepletely by jagged rocks and a wall clearly built by people. There was a tower in the center about 4.7 thousand feet tall and was surrounded by storage areas and housing. (Brendon eyes deactivating.) Brendon yelled down at the crew "TURN THE SHIP TO THE LEFT!" Rin did as told and they floated to the left for a few hours. They reached the base after about six hours and put their ship right outside of the wall between two of the large jagged rocks. They had Brendon fly them to the top of the wall and looked down on the marine base. (Activate Brendon eyes.) There was a large field surrounding the center tower of the marine base that Brendon assumed was the training grounds. (Deactivating Brendon eyes.) "William there is a large field in the center, that's where we will find our targets." William replied with "Thanks Brendon." They jumped down from the wall. They hid behind buildings no matter how much William muttered in protest. They almost made it to the training ground when... A marine in a large white cloak walked by them and grabbed William by his shirt collar. "What are you doing here?" The man asked. William replied by flailing in the mans hands, the man wasn't expecting William to be as strong as he was and dropped him. William jumped up and was about to do a drop kick on the man when... another man turned the corner. The man threw a sword at William and knocked him out of the air. William grabbed the sword and attacked the cloaked guy, the cloaked guy grabbed the sword and threw it back to the second guy. The second guy caught it and ran at William. William jumped over the sword and kicked the wielder. He dropped the sword and the cloaked guy grabbed and threw it at William, Rin grabbed the sword out of the air and snapped it in half, Brendon froze the cloaked guy and William kicked the man, he shattered. The man with the swords made a raging assault on Brendon, William caught his swords between his fingers and impaled the man with the swords. Then a marine that was training at the field walked around the corner he saw the two dead men and called the other marines, they all ran around the corner and attacked the trio, William, Rin, and Brendon jumped onto a nearby roof, but one of the marines hit Brendon with a rifle shot, he fell over but stood back up immediately, no wound in sight. "It just grazed me" Brendon explained. The marines kept shooting at the three when the three jumped off the roof. They didn't see that they jumped off in the wrong spot and were cornered. They were surrounded by marines and they fought, back to back. They took out about 2000 marines when... A marine in a white coat jumped in to join the fray. He was stronger than the other marines, much stronger. He easily took out Rin and Brendon and William knew he was next, he fought against the man with all his might but the man just kept easily blocking his attacks. Then the man went on the offensive and grabbed William by his left leg. William tried to struggle but it was futile, the man was too strong so William tried to use his devil fruit power but didn't know how he did the first time and failed. William was hit in the face and knocked out. William woke up with Brendon and Rin next to him. He was in the bottom of a marine battleship and was in a large metal cage, neither he or Brendon could move but Rin could, Rin's right arm was missing, her robotic one, "The cage is made of seastone" Rin explained "So devil fruit users are weak while inside it." What they didn't know was where they were, all they knew was that they were in the bottom of a marine battleship in a seastone cage. A marine walked down the nearby stairs and saw that they were talking, "Oh so your finally awake" William looked over to the man, it was the man that had knocked him out in the first place "Yeah no thanks to you." William spat at him. The man walked over to the cage "Hey. You attacked my men it was defense." William glared at him "Then let these two out of here, I'll follow what you want me to do. Just don't bring them into it." The man laughed "Such a waste, you would make a fine marine boy. Quit your crew and join the marines and I'll let your friends out." "Yeah as if, I wouldn't sink so low as to follow around those spoiled brats of your government." William shot back. The man shrugged "I guess it was worth a try, you and your friends are going to impel down, the most horrifying prison in the world. I hope your ready to be tormented the rest of your life." William glared at the man, and smiled "What's your name sir" William asked. The man replied " Akuto, Akuto Soga" He took off his hood, He was a white male with long red hair and a red beard, he was a strong looking man and had his white marine coat, he also had a rifle 2 swords and a chain. "Well then Akuto you can expect the newsletter saying there was a mass prison break in the future lead by me, William D. Atlas, remember that name." Akuto smiled at William and William smiled back. Akuto reached into the bars in the cage, William grabbed his hand. "I'll expect to find you in the newspaper if you expect to find me in the newspapers as soon as you get out of prison" "The marine hero, Akuto Soga, I like the ring to that." "Then it's a deal." The two smiled at each other, then let go of each other's hands. Akuto left the room. Then four marines walked in with handcuffs that William could only guess were also made of seastone. They cuffed William, Rin, and Brendon and pulled them out of the cage. William was still smiling like a idiot, the marines were annoyed but they didn't say anything. They brought the trio outside and into a large brick building that clearly went underwater, they called it impel down. The crew were brought to the first level which they called the Crimson Hell, they were put in a cell where all they were fed was some bread and barely got any water. The crew fell into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

Part Three Ends

Well ima end this here, wait to see what happens next in the infamous impel down.


	4. Chapter Three and a Half

The three new prisoners were woken up from their dream. The were given bread and apples, just a bit and were pulled out of the walls. They were put into handcuffs and followed the prison management person. They were brought to a large poorly lit room and were watched by guards with large scary axes and pikes. The poorly lit room had red trees and grass inside and all the leaves and blades of grass were sharp as swords, there were spiders everywhere that could jump and William assumed that you didn't wanna get bit by them. William stepped onto the ground and started running. After about a minute of running William questioned something that he was shocked not to have questioned before, his feet were impaled but he felt no pain. He lifted his foot, no wound. Weird. He put his hand on the ground, the spike went through it. He lifted his hand, no wound. He kept doing it for about ten minutes then deemed it redundant. He assumed it was part of the power he used to shoot Brendon out of the sky. He must have a Devil Fruit. He stopped dwelling on the thought and went out to the forest to find Brendon and Rin.


	5. Chapter four

TIME TRAVEL ACTIVATE

It's been ten years since that day. William has been moved to the bottom floor of impel down, The Eternal Hell. William's limbs were chained to a wall made of seastone and iron bricks, he got bored of sitting and doing nothing after about 30 seconds, so he pulled the bricks that he was attacked to out of the wall and started using them as weights for his training. Brendon and Rin were moved to the fifth floor of imped down, The Frozen Hell. Brendon didn't look very different after the then years except that he got a scar over his left eye, he could still open it but there was a scar there now. Rin grew though she was now about six feet tall and her hair black down to her shins. They were placed in the same cell and broke out together, Rin used the bars of the cell to make a new robotic arm, her first robotic arm was confiscated, they began their training against one another, it was almost time to escape impel down as promised. After another week of training William decided to break his cell mate out of her chains too, his cell mate had long brown hair that was in twin tail by the sides of her head. She looked about 22 and she claimed that she could shoot an ant between the eyes from 200 meters away, William gawked at her statement "SO COOL!!!" She stared at the grown man who acted like a child, then laughed. "I'm named Aria D. Oreki. what are you named?" William answered "William D. Atlas it seems we both were born with the D." She glared at him."so it seems." William smiled at her "So... me and my crew are gonna escape from this prison in about 4 hours, you wanna come?" Aria answered "Definitely" they smiled at each other. 3 Hours until the Breakout. Brendon and Rina were training against each other on the fifth floor of impel down, when a person walked up to them, al least they thought it was a person. It was a pack of wolves and a Fishman Woman. The wolves either didn't know the woman was there or didn't care that she was, the wolves looked very very hungry, like you could see their bones. They attacked Rin and Brendon, but the fish man woman defeated them all, the woman had a hoodless cloak on and a face mask that covered her mouth, all her clothes were purple and she had blue skin. On each hand she had a sword that reached down to her elbows. Rin and Brendon were about to thank her when... "WHERE DID SHE GO?!?!" A group of guards ran by their hiding place in a bush. They got out of the bush when the guards passed, "Why are they looking for you?" Brendon asked. She replied "I was supposed to be on the burning hell with my friend Agne when I escaped, I got down here and Agne got here too, but we were separated." She continued "My name is Yuta Togashi I'm a fighting fish fishman and a master of stealth, and you are?" The two replied "I'm Brendon Monogold" "And I'm Rina Alder, call me Rin." The two continued "We are part of a crew called the Atlas Pirates, our captain is down on the bottom floor, we are gonna get out of this prison do you wanna come with us?" Yuta smiles "Sure, just as soon as I can get Agne to agree." Rin and Brendon started running "So let's find this Agne guy." They crashed into a large man, about 8 feet tall and fell on their backs the man had burn marks covering his body and a giant axe on his back, he wore no shirt but long pants also no shoes, he had long black hair going down to his shoulders. "Who are you two?" The man asked. Brendon and Rin were going to reply when Yuta tackled the man "Found you Agne!" The two were in shock "This is Agne? well finding him didn't take long." Yuta introduced Brendon and Rin to Agne "Agne, These two are Brendon and Rin, they want to get out of this prison too, and they seem to have a very strong man on their side, he got put on the sixth floor." Agnes gawked at the two people, "Who is this man you speak of?" Brendon replied with "We will show you him when we get to the bottom floor." They all smiled "Well then let's got to the bottom floor." 2 Hours Left until the escape. William was doing basically nothing but training, he broke Aria's handcuffs and she could move around the cell. William had been attached to the iron blocks for so long that he could move like normal when they are attached. He didn't like that so he attached Aria's handcuffs to his wrists and ankles. He was now slow again so he began training. An hour left until the escape begins.Brendon, Rin, Agne, and Yuta found their way to the outer wall of the chamber and... Rin BROKE IT! She shattered the wall. Looks like the training paid off. There was a stairwell hidden behind the wall. The three went downwards. The guards tried to stop them but... they had no chance. They all either were frozen or were chopped. They made it to the bottom floor, but it was like a labyrinth of strong people and cages. They were pretty lost when a prisoner in a cage called out to them. The prisoner was about 6 feet tall and had messy brown hair, piercing crimson eyes and no shirt, also an x shaped scar on his right cheek. It had to be William. "Took you long enough." William said. "Who are those two with you?" He pointed at Agne and Yuta. "The tall intimidating man is Agne, the girl is named Yuta. They want to escape prison with us." Then Brendon pointed at William's cell mate. "Who's that?" William turned around "Oh... Her name is... I forgot her name... What's your name again?" She punched William "I'm Aria nice to meet you." William then said "Oh yeah... Agne, Yuta. I'm William, William D. Atlas." He put his arm through the bars "I hope we can be good friends." They shook his hand." I hope so too." They said in unison. "Now that introductions are over... are we gonna get on with the escape plan." Then Brendon chimed in "Hey William... Why are you wearing two sets of handcuffs?" William replied with a quick "Training purposes." Then he said "Now stand back" Everyone got out of the way, Agne and Yuta had to be forced back. William stepped back, then Clenched his fist. His fist turned black and he punched... Nothing happened for a second. Then William walked over and grabbed the bars. He lifted them out of the ground and moved them out of the way. Everyone except Brendon and Rin gawked at him. Rin laughed, Brendon said "I see your monster strength hasn't changed a bit." William laughed at the comment."I guess not." He ran over and hugged Rin and Brendon in his arms "I've been waiting ten years to do that again." Then he let go. "Well we better get going, getting out of this prison won't be any easier if we don't go quick." They all nodded. The people in cells around them began to yell. "Let me out too!" "I wanna get out with you!" William smiled "Brendon get off my handcuffs." Brendon froze his hands he hit them against the floor. The cuffs shattered. William put his hand against the floor. The building started to shake. Then every cell shattered. The prisoners ran out of their cells and surrounded William. William said "Ok ok. Get away. It's time to start our escape! WHOS WITH ME!?!?" Everybody cheered. "THEN LETS GO!!!" The prisoners started running to the stairwell that was opened why Brendon and Rin. They all ran up the stairs with William behind them. It was time to escape the prison that they were in for ten years.


	6. Chapter Five

The crowd was running up the stairs that lead to the frozen hell. They were blocked by some guards with muskets, they just kept running and trampled the line of armed guards. William thought it was hilarious. "Squashed like bugs." Then he laughed. They got to the Frozen Floor and immediately stopped. "It was too cold" they complained. So William decided that they wouldn't help their escape if they couldn't survive on the other floors. So yelled into the crowd "IF YOU WANNA ESCAPE YOU WILL HAFTA WORK FOR IT! WHOS WITH ME?" The army cheered. William continued yelling "FIVE PEOPLE IN THIS CROWD ARE STRONGER THAN THE REST OF YOU, RIN, BRENDON, ARIA, YUTA, AND AGNE! TRUST THEM WITH YOUR LIFE!!!" The army cheered again, The five aforementioned people walked out of the crowd. The crowd cheered yet again William continued yelling "LETS GO!!!!!!" The crowd screeched out a battle cry. Yuta walked over to William "Why did you tell them to trust us with their lives, you barely even know our names?" William smiled "Brendon and Rin think your trustworthy, so I trust you." Yuta smiled at him "You really are an idiot aren't you" William laughed "So I've been told." Yuta ran back to Agne. The army started running forward with William in the lead. A few wolves met the army to stop them, it wasn't very effective. They ran all the way to the stairs leading to the fourth floor when... a man was standing there to stop them, a single man. He lifted his hand, and the army stopped including William. The army fell over and stopped moving aside from the aforementioned five people. They all gawked at him. Then William smiled. He walked towards the man, then disappeared. The man put a hand behind himself and grabbed William's hand, it stopped him. William spun himself around and slammed the man into the ground. William jumped away and put his fingers into a finger gun position pointing at the opponent. Then he said "Bang!" The man fell to the ground. Willam kept walking then said "You guys coming or not?" Rin and Brendon ran up to William. "That was amazing" they both said in unison then Rin said "You can do that? Since when?" William looked at them, then shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea, it just happened." They smiled "Well it's still awesome" They continued walking up the stairs until... "Oh I forgot." William said. He walked down the stairs. Then he yelled, every single one of the fainted pirates woke up. "Ok lets go" They all continued walking up the stairs. "Your just full of surprises aren't you" Yuta commented "That's an understatement. Agne confirmed They all laughed, William turned around and saw all of the former prisoners staring at them. William smiled at them "Something wrong?" They all confirmed "No nothing at all" and kept walking. They got to the 4th floor, the Burning Hell. Fire was everywhere and there was a large boiling pot in the center of the room with people in it. William frowned "I remember being in that pot, it was as hot as hell, I guess it's called Burning Hell for a reason." He smiled again and then asked "Hey... do you wanna destroy it?" All the prisoners laughed "Definitely" William smiled "Well then... when we get to the Pot of Doom we will destroy it." Then punched the wall shattering the stone. Then ran forward and punched the air, seemingly. Then a woman fell onto the ground out of thin air. She looked perplexed "Wha.. How did you... What did you do?" William replied "I could hear you using my new found skill, Echolocation." The woman gawked at him. William turned around and walked up to Brendon "You deal with her." Then Brendon stepped up. He summoned his ice in his left hand and tapped the ground... The ground froze and the woman froze with it. "I guess it was a little much huh" William laughed "I guess so" Rin, William, and Brendon kept walking followed by Yuta and Agne. The crowd just stared in awe at the seemingly weak figures in front of them. They followed the five people. They reached the large pot that was for boiling the prisoners. "Wow was it really that large? It was just my oversized swimming pool." William laughed. William looked over to Rin and said one word... "Go" and Rin was gone. She jumped up the large supporting pillars like they were small rocks in her path and punched the pot. It didn't shatter, her hand went through it like it was butter and then it exploded. The crowd below cheered at the destruction of the large death pot. But that's when the fight got real. The bulk of the guards in the prison ran down and confronted the crowd, Rin jumped down to join the fight when William stopped her. He put out his hand "Let the prisoners deal with this, they must've been at the bottom floor for a reason." And the five stood back to watch the fight. It was magnificent like a fireworks show. A plethora of devil fruit abilities being shot around like bullets and being stopped by sea stone weapons. William smiled and nodded at the battle "Yup it's official." He muttered. Brendon looked at him questioningly "What?" William looked back at him "You'll see soon enough." He smiled. "I'm sure I will" Brendon said. Then the army was shot back when William shots himself up to the front to stop a large wave shot towards the army. For the first time in this escape William was losing ground. Then the wave retracted itself. Going back to a man who had a large white hood. "Looks like our reunion was a little rushed huh?" William laughed "I guess so Akuto." "Wow that didn't take long did it?" The man took off his hood to show his famous red hair and beard. "Well looks like you've gotten stronger than before haven't ya." Said Akuto "I could say the same to you now couldn't I" Replied William. The Fight begins between 'The Marine Hero' Akuto Soga and 'The Captain of the Atlas Pirates' William D. Atlas.


	7. Chapter 6

The Fight begins between 'The Marine Hero' Akuto Soga and 'The Captain of the Atlas Pirates' William D. Atlas. William launched forward and did an upwards spin into kick into the ground which shattered the battlefield. Akuto responded by tying a chain he had between two swords he also had. He stabbed one sword into the stone and held the other in his right hand. He swung the loose stone forward and untied the chain. He then kicked the stone and it shot forward like a laser. William responded by putting his hands in a circle if front of him, 'busoshoku haki'ing his hands. Then a loud *CRASH* could be heard as the stone shattered launching Akuto's sword back to him. But Akuto leapt through the rubble to attack Willliam, William responds by doing the same leaping motion. They met in midair and they both hit each other's fists. They stood suspended in the air for a moment when... *BOOM* The prison began to cave in on top of them, and with it the entire ocean. William and Akuto were too locked in their battle to notice anything happening around them. The prisoners soon realized that if this battle were to go on much longer the entire prison would cave in and they would all drown. One of them ran over to Brendon to tell him to stop the battle but he soon replied that he couldn't. "The two fighters in front of them were on a much higher level than any of the other people in this prison, nothing they did would halt the battle." The prisoner ran over to Rin to see if she could. She replied just about the same "Neither I or You can stop that battle." Then the two warriors leapt away from each other, battered and bruised and probably with a few broken ribs. That was when the prisoners ran up to William and punched him in the side of his face, to which he was surprised. William looked at the Prisoner and The prisoner yelled at him "LOOK AT THE ROOF DAMNIT WE ARE ALL GONNA DROWN IF WE DONT GET OUT FAST!!!!" William looked up at the roof, that was barely holding up, then he looked at his crew-mates for confirmation. He looked to Akuto who was talking to his fellow marines. Then leapt over to Brendon. And told him one thing "Freeze the marines." He then leapt over to continue his battle with Akuto. He yelled to the others "GET OUT NOW ILL HOLD HIM OFF AND CATCH UP AFTER!!!!" The others ran forward and Akuto tried to stop them but was too preoccupied with William. The roof caved in soon after. The crew barely got up to the top before the entire prison went down. They stood there for a few moments until a jet of water flew past them and smashed a hole into the ground on the boat. William was about to stand up when he said "I can't stand, my everything hurts." And he fainted on the deck. William awoke a few days later. He was in the bottom of a ship and eight people were surrounding him on his bed. Brendon whose face was buried in the bed, Rin, Yuta, Agne, and four other people one in a doctors uniform. "Oh so your finally awake." The one in the doctors uniform said. Brendon's face popped up from the bed "What... who... oh so your awake huh." William looked around then answered "yes... yes I am. Or at least I think I am" one of the eight surrounding him left the room to go tell the other people on the ship. William looked at the doctor "How long was I out?" The doctor answered "About a week. Yuta, Agne, Rin, and Brendon stayed with you the whole time and didn't eat." William looked at them. Then whacked each of them on the head once. "Eat your food when your supposed to IDIOTS!!!" Then he smiled while they were all rubbing their heads. "Now there is something very very very very important I have to tell you." William said "What?" They all replied in unison "I am Hungry."


	8. Chapter 6 and a half

The Kitchen was full of bustling chefs William could smell the food from the other room. Turkey, Fish, Fish, Salmon, Fish, Water, More Fish. Truly a feast. But William was so hungry that he could eat the ship if it was medium rare. But sadly it was not. The ship was boring that day, aside from the 200 people basically worshipping him, it was a relatively peaceful day. William stared up at the sky... and kept staring... and kept staring. William learned a very valuable lesson. Boredom isn't bliss. For a 21 year old he was very immature. "RIN, BRENDON!!! IM BORED!!!" He yelled across the ship. He heard one reply from Rin "DEAL WITH IT!!!" Brendon clearly didn't care enough to answer. Replying only with a bored emotionless

" ok." William had to think of something to do before he died of boredom. Before he had tried to ask one of the people always following him to fight him but they were all too scared. The ship was too small for him to practice his powers on, if he tried they would all drown and if he tried to fight Brendon the ship would freeze, he truly had nothing to do. He came up with an idea! He turned around and asked one of the people surrounding him... "Can I borrow your sword?" She looked at him quizzically "Ok I guess..." she said. She unsheathed he swords and handed them to William. William held them up and turned around. Someone get me a barrel. 14 of them tried to, but only one of them made it through the door. They brought a barrel filled with water. "BRENDON COME OVER HERE!!! I HAVE SOMETHING FUN TO DO!!!" Brendon was over in an instant. William pointed at the barrel and asked Brendon to "Freeze it." He put his hand on it then took it off stating that he was done. William stabbed the swords into the barrel each on opposite sides. Then held his hands there for a second. The barrel broke in half and inside was a perfect ice sculpture of his face, ten years ago. He hasn't seen a mirror in ten years. He smiled "How's it look?" Brendon answered "I have no clue." William looked at him like he had grown a third eye. "What do you mean? Your reference point is right here!" He lifted the sculpture and put it next to his face. He then realized how undersized it was "OH MY GOD!!! MY FACE IS GIGANTIC!!!" Brendon laughed at him. William looked at him "What's so funny" he asked. The people around him started to laugh at him too. Soon the whole ship was laughing at him. William constantly asked "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" To which they would laugh more. William started to laugh to, but as soon as he started they all stopped. It was truly a very boring day.


	9. Part 7

William woke up from the commanders office that he declared his room, until they get their ship back. It had a desk, an office chair, Three bookshelves that were empty behind him, and a map of the world on the left wall. Other than that the room was pretty empty. Someone was knocking on the door, the signal that means he has to stand up and open the door. So he didn't. He was too busy spinning in his office chair. He just shouted "COME IN". The door opened and Rin walked in. She stared at him "What are you doing" she questioned. "Spinning in a chair obviously" he replied in the lowest voice he could as to sound funny. It didn't work. Rin just glared at him. Then smiled. He smiled back. "Time for breakfast, William". He bolted up from his chair and hugged her. After a few seconds he released her and started walking down the hall chanting "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD" while pumping his fists. He reached the ships cafeteria area and saw the pots and pots of food. He looked into them. Grabbed a pot and walked away with it. Followed by a quick jab to the back of the head by Rin. He kept the pot none the less, "Captains Orders." He claimed. Rin bashed him on the head a few times and he put it back though. He had to settle with the biggest plate in the entire ship. Which ironically held more than the pot. He placed it on his table, he sat at the end table, alone. Agne went to go sit next to him and Yuta went to go and sit next to Agne. They seemed to have a good relationship. They didn't fight much. Yuta was always near Agne, like ALWAYS NEAR AGNE. They were connected at the hip apparently. "Mornin' Cap'n" Agne said. William looked at him then looked at Yuta who was staring at Agne. He laughed. He said to Yuta "Hello Yu..." but was interrupted when Aria went to sit on the other side of William. "Hello William." She said as she sat down. William smiled in her direction and she smiled back. Clearly forced. William was annoyed by this but waved it off. It wasn't that big a deal. But he felt something off. He replied to her. "Hello Ar..." Then Brendon sat in front of him. He wondered how many times he would be interrupted in his greetings. "Hello Bren...", he didn't get interrupted but stopped mid-greeting because he expected to be interrupted. It didn't happen. He continued in his greeting "Hello Bren..." he got interrupted when he tried, by another crew member. Miscellaneous Crew Member #37. Your favorite character I know. Mine too. She seemed about 20 and had short red hair. It fit her stature as she was only about the height of Brendon. (William was 8.7 feet tall, while Brendon was 5.5 feet tall.) The woman said her name was Stella Cereva. She came up to William to ask him something that frankly should've been asked a long time ago. She asked, "What do we do after this?". Aside from being too close to her William was feeling odd. His face was growing warmer and he was feeling kinda woozy. William fell over and Stella ran away. She said from a distance, "IM SORRY!", she continued talking, "A while ago I ate a devil fruit and got like this, now anybody near me starts to get drunk.", William replied with, "Oh yeah? What fruit did you eat?". She answered with "I think it was alchohal logia." Yuta and Agne tried to attend to William, Brendon and Aria clearly didn't care. William got back in his chair and realized that the cafeteria had been vacated. They had been in there for too long, about ten minutes too long. William was spending too long thinking. He was surprised that Stella was patiently waiting for him to be done. He started talking to her again. "Ok Stella... You want to know where we are going next? That depends on something.", Stella was clearly confused, "What does it depend on?", She asked. William was quick to answer, with another question. "Where do you want to go? I'm just going to be the king and have fun along the way. I have to be the best (LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!!!). Until then I'm here to fix whatever problems my crew have.", Stella looked at him oddly, "You think you can solve ALL of their problems?", William looked into her eyes, "If I couldn't, what kinda captain would I be? It's the job of a leader to support his followers. I'm not the crew, I'm just the captain. I would just be a common criminal if I didn't have a crew. With a crew, I'm not just a criminal, I'm an infamous pirate captain with 400,000,000 Beri to my name. That is what being a crew means, what being a family means. It means we support each other through thick and thin.", William smiled. Everyone else couldn't help but smile too. Except Aria. William wondered if she ever smiled.


End file.
